


Operation Get Georg For Tom

by beren



Series: Is It The Hair? [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has yet to totally come to terms with the fact that he's not 100% straight and Bill's promise to help him get Georg is confusing matters even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta. This is a sequel to ["Is it the Hair?"](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/259848.html) from [MMOM](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/248601.html) last year.

It had been precisely one week since his little experiment with Bill and Tom was still coming to terms with the fact that he wasn't one hundred percent straight. The fact that he had got off with Bill didn't really bother him; it had been an exploration with someone he trusted and that was that, but the whole incident was surreal in his head and he kept thinking it was a dream until he would find himself eyeing up Georg in some shape or form. His whole world view had changed and he wasn't quite sure how to deal with it. He wasn't sure how to deal with Georg either, since his friend was the root of the whole issue.

"I have an announcement," Bill said as they sat on the bus whiling away the time to their next destination.

Tom had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that his brother's voice caused his brain to stall for a moment, but he did eventually look up. Georg and Gustav were already glancing attentively in Bill's direction. When Bill said things like that everyone listened, because, contrary to what many people thought, Bill was not prone to demanding everyone's attention unless he was in front of a camera. That wasn't to say Bill didn't automatically attract everyone's attention just by being Bill, but that wasn't exactly his fault.

"If you're waiting for the drum roll; I left my sticks in my bunk," Gustav said with a small grin.

Bill stuck his tongue out at his friend and made them wait a bit longer, and if Tom hadn't had an inkling about what this was about he probably would have rolled his eyes at the antics. As it was he was pretty sure he knew what was coming.

"I'm not gay," Bill said firmly and Tom saw Georg open his mouth to make a quip about that, "but I'm not entirely straight either."

That shut everyone up quite succinctly. On the outside Bill looked supremely confident, but Tom could tell his twin was about dying, waiting for a reaction.

"Cool," Georg said, recovering from the surprise first; "kind of makes sense."

Bill just about beamed at Georg for that reaction and Tom began to breathe again. Then he looked at Gustav and waited to see what their other friend would say.

"Doesn't bother me," Gustav said as their drummer realised everyone was looking at him, "but don't think you can get round the no groupies on the bus rule just because they're boys."

Bill looked scandalised and Tom couldn't help laughing, which turned everyone's attention to him.

"What," he said, trying to decide if it would be a good time to speak up himself; "he told me ages ago."

A week wasn't really ages, but he was known to exaggerate on occasion. He looked at Bill to see if his twin was waiting for him to say something, but Bill appeared perfectly content with his answer.

"At least this gives him twice the chance to find true love," Georg said with a grin and Bill hit him for his trouble.

"Just because I have taste," Bill said, clearly not really annoyed at all.

"Picky," Gustav joined in.

"Discerning," Bill countered and so it went on.

Tom stopped paying attention quite quickly as he thought about the whole situation. It was quite obvious that Bill wasn't going to make him come clean as well, but the more he thought about it, the more he realised he didn't have much of a good reason not to. The thing was Bill was a very unique personality; it was easy to think of Bill as swinging both ways, but with him it wasn't so straight forward. He was a ladies' man and he wasn't quite sure how the others would take it. He knew they wouldn’t be disgusted; he just didn't want to give anyone a heart attack.

"So am I," he suddenly blurted out before he was really aware he had made the decision.

"Huh?" Georg asked, clearly on a different page now that the conversation had moved on.

Gustav, however, looked rather stunned; Tom was sure Gustav had been a woman in another life, because his friend could concentrate on more than one thing at a time.

"So am I," Tom repeated.

"So are you what?" Georg asked and Tom realised that the conversation had changed quite a lot while he had been thinking.

"Not quite straight," Tom said a little sheepishly.

Now Georg appeared completely flabbergasted and Tom mentally kicked himself when he found his friend's expression particularly cute. Bill looked so happy and was smiling brightly, which made him feel a whole lot better.

"What?" Tom said and tried to make light of it. "We are twins y'know; we're allowed to be the same in some things."

Georg shook his head as if to clear it.

"Yeah, well," Georg said, obviously not sure what to say, "Bill, yes, but ... well ... with you ... oh fuck it; good for both of you. Just one thing: can we be there when you tell David?"

That made Bill howl with laughter and Tom had to grin too; that was going to be a fun conversation.

====

It was an hour or so later before Tom had a chance to speak with Bill alone.

"You couldn't have warned me?" he asked as they sat side by side in the end room of the bus.

"It was one of those 'the time is right' moments," Bill replied simply; "sorry, I didn't know I was going to say it then until I did. I was thinking about operation 'Get Georg for Tom' and it popped into my head."

Tom felt himself go cold; he had thought that maybe Bill had forgotten about that, but really he should have known better.

"You're still planning that?" he asked quietly, not sure if he could cope with this.

Bill gave him one of those smiles; the ones that usually put the fear of God into anyone who knew Bill well.

"Of course," Bill said in a very cheerful tone, "it's just we've been so busy there's been no time. Be ready when we stay in the next hotel."

Tom swallowed hard, but did not even bother to argue; he was doomed, he just knew it.

"Since you've come out it'll be much less of a shock for Georg, which should work in our favour," Bill chatted on, seemingly oblivious to the mental breakdown Tom was trying not to have.

It was going to be interesting if nothing else.

====

Tom was walking down the hallway back to his room after having had a little drink in the bar with Georg when the door to Bill's room flew open. He had been busy wondering what it would have been like if the drink had been less innocent than the buddy drink it had been and he almost jumped out of his skin.

"Tom, I need you now!" Bill said as if it was a life and death situation and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him into the room.

"See you later," he heard Georg say with a chuckle and gave in to the inevitable.

What he really didn't expect to find was a room covered in clothes.

"Strip," Bill said, dropping the act as soon as the door closed.

That wasn't what Tom had been expecting either.

"I beg your pardon?" he said in the most sarcastic way he could manage.

"Strip," Bill said and the hands were on the hips, which meant Tom was in trouble if he disobeyed.

"Why?" Tom was not giving up without a fight.

"Because you can't see anything of you in those clothes and we're going to give Georg something to look at," Bill replied in a very no nonsense tone.

"I'm a lanky teenager with a skinny arse," Tom said, not really understanding what Bill was on about now.

That earned him a glare.

"Are you saying I look terrible in my clothes?" Bill asked in a dangerously low voice.

Tom realised his mistake instantly, but he'd already dropped himself in it.

"No," he said very rapidly, "but you're you and I'm me and I'd look silly in your clothes."

"Bollocks," was Bill's instant reply; "we're identical under all this window dressing and you'll look hot in my clothes; especially these."

The pair of black jeans Bill produced looked positively torturous. Tom doubted he'd even be able to get them on.

"I don't wear clothes like that," Tom pointed out, trying to worm his way out of the metaphorical corner he was being backed into; "how could we explain it?"

Bill just shook his head.

"Let me worry about that," his twin said as if it was completely irrelevant; "I have it all planned out."

Tom had a sinking feeling and lamely took the jeans when Bill thrust them at him.

"My underwear is going to ride up something horrible," he bemoaned his fate.

Bill put his hands on his hips again and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you have to be kidding," Tom almost wailed; "there is no way in hell I am going commando."

====

Tom felt utterly ridiculous and more exposed than he normally did naked. Bill's clothes were so tight and revealing and he didn't have any cloth to hang on to. It wasn't as if he could fiddle with the t-shirt that looked as if it was painted on. Standing outside Georg's door with Bill he was really considering running away.

"Hey, Georg," Bill said brightly as the door opened, "I need your help."

Then, before Georg could say anything, Tom found himself being dragged past his friend into the hotel room.

"Which one?" Bill asked, posing next to him as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

To Tom it looked as if Georg was stuck between gobsmaked and wanting to laugh his arse off.

"New look, Tom?" Georg asked eventually and he just wanted to die.

"Oh shut up," Bill said in a petulant tone, "he's helping me."

"He threatened to cry," Tom said, trying to come up with an excuse.

"I need to decide on an outfit for that press conference we're doing tomorrow," Bill continued, as if it was deathly important, "and the inspiration wouldn't come, so Tom's been my model. Now it's this outfit," Bill indicated what he was wearing, "or this one," Bill pointed at Tom. "Which is hotter?"

Georg looked as if he didn't know what to say.

"You're asking me?" their friend said, clearly confused.

Tom made a face that he hoped Georg would interpret as 'humour him, please'.

"Well you know a nice arse when you see one, don't you?" Bill said and turned Tom around. "So should I show off mine, or shall I go for the more casual look?"

Leaping out the window to safety seemed like a really good idea to Tom even if it would have meant his ultimate demise.

"Um," Georg said, sounding a little funny.

"Oh god, you're useless," Bill said pointedly, "I'll have to decide myself. Tom, go stand next to Georg and pose; I want to see what you look like."

In a way Tom was glad that he hadn't asked for a detailed analysis of the plan, because he'd have been at the other end of the country by now. Wondering if he would remember how to breathe properly, he decided to accept his fate and walked over to Georg.

"Sorry," he said very quietly, "you know how he gets."

"Well pose then," Bill said in an impatient tone.

It was at this point that Tom discovered his usual pose would not work at all with the outfit he was currently in. For a moment he panicked and didn't know what to do, but then he saw the way Bill was standing and took the hint. He stuck one hip out, put his hand on it and tried to pretend he was Bill, not Tom. Georg had also decided not to argue and Tom's heart leapt into his throat when he glanced over and saw that Georg was doing the woman-killer smile. He felt a rather alarming stab of pleasure in his groin area.

"Closer together," Bill said, frowning at them as if deep in thought, "like a real photo shoot."

The little voice in Tom's head was repeating one thing over and over again: 'Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.' He was becoming hard; from standing next to Georg he was getting an erection and he was in one of the most revealing things he had ever worn. He was going to die of embarrassment at any second.

They shuffled closer together, but Bill was obviously not happy and walked forward, turning him to the side and pushing them even closer. Tom tried to hold himself that little distance away from Georg, but Bill walked back to the chosen viewing spot really slowly and he lost his balance. He fell against Georg and the moan was totally involuntary.

Georg looked at him funny.

"Sorry," he said, feeling his face heat up; "these jeans are really tight and they rub."

"Got a little problem, Tomi?" Georg asked with an amused grin.

"Nothing I can't handle," he replied, falling back on their usual banter.

"You should find someone to help you with that," was Georg's instant response.

"Well if you two are going to be like that I could always leave you alone," Bill said, as if he was amused by the situation, but a little annoyed as well.

Georg looked suddenly as if he wasn't sure what he'd said and Tom felt his face heating up even more and his groin throbbed at the very idea. The jeans were becoming very tight indeed and he seemed incapable of willing away the embarrassing reaction.

"Oh for heaven's sake just pose," Bill said in a way that had them both scrambling to obey.

Under Bill's instructions Tom found himself moving around Georg and doing things that would normally have mortified him. He managed to only brush up against Georg three times, but that was still more than enough to send his hormones soaring. It was pure, unadulterated torture.

"Hmm," Bill said eventually looking down, "I think I prefer this one."

Tom might have been annoyed had the situation not been a set-up, but he was too relieved to play the part. He was buzzing from head to foot and if he didn't get himself off soon he was sure he was going to pass out from blood loss to the brain.

"Thanks, Georg," Bill said brightly, walking towards the door and grabbing Tom on the way; "you've been a great help."

"Um, no problem," Georg replied; clearly as shell shocked by the Bill barrage as Tom felt.

"See you later for a movie?" Bill asked as Tom trailed his twin to the door.

"Yeah, sure," Georg said as Tom found himself being pushed into the hallway.

He waited until they were half way back to Bill's room and Georg's door was very definitely shut before he said anything.

"Was all that humiliation really necessary?" he asked, nerves completely frazzled.

Bill just grinned at him.

"You were so busy worrying about your own erection that you never noticed Georg's," Bill said and made a one mark in the air. "Now the idea's in his head and we'll give him a little time to get used to it."

Tom stood there with his mouth open as Bill sauntered back to his room. He didn't know what to think, let alone say.

===

At the next venue they had two dressing rooms, both of which had en suite showers. It had been two days since the clothing incident and so far Tom had managed to not blush every time he saw Georg. He had caught Georg giving him odd looks every now and then though. When Bill took over and decided everything about the dressing room setups, he knew that phase two of the master plan was about to happen. With a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach, he waited to find out his role for the day.

"Strip," Bill said as soon as they were in their dressing room by themselves.

"Oh no way," Tom said; not that again, "I am not wearing your clothes again."

Bill rolled his eyes at that.

"Of course not," Bill replied as if that much should have been obvious; "now strip."

Tom began to pull his t-shirts over his head and had to wonder if his life would be this bizarre without a brother named Bill. He stripped down to his underwear as Bill disappeared into the bathroom. When Bill came back with a cup of water and a towel he became very worried.

"Those too," Bill said, pointing at his boxers and handing him the towel.

Reluctantly Tom pushed down and stepped out of his underwear as well, wrapping the towel around his waist.

"Holy crap that's cold," he squeaked as Bill began flicking water at him; "what the hells' that for?"

"To make it look as if you just got out of the shower," Bill said and continued flicking.

Tom frowned; he could not for the life of him figure out what Bill's plan was. It took Bill a while to be satisfied and by then Tom was shivering.

"Good, you're ready," Bill decided with a grin.

Ready for what Tom had no idea, but he backed into the wall when Bill put the master plan into action.

"Tom, how could you?" Bill yelled at the top of his lungs. "You bastard, I hate you."

And then Tom found himself being pushed towards the door and it dawned on him what was about to happen.

"No, Bill," he said, holding onto his towel in a death grip, "you're not ..."

Bill just grinned at him and shouted something obscene. Before he really knew what was happening, Tom found himself standing in the cold corridor in nothing but a towel with the door slamming in his face.

"Oh shit," he said, more to himself than anyone else.

He knew what he was supposed to do; it was rather obvious, but there was no way he was going over and knocking on Georg and Gustav's dressing room door.

"Bill, let me in," he said in what he hoped was a very stern tone.

There was no response.

"Bill," he tried again.

Still nothing.

"Bill, let me in this instant," he finally tried yelling.

"Fuck off," was the loud reply from inside.

He loved his brother, he really did, but one day he was going to kill him. He cringed as he heard the click of a door opening behind him and then there was a familiar laugh. Turning he found Gustav grinning at him.

"Oh dear, Tom," Gustav said and didn't sound sympathetic at all, "what did you do?"

"Hell if I know," he replied, because Bill hadn't bothered to tell him that part.

"You better come in before you freeze to the floor," Gustav invited and there wasn't a lot Tom could say.

If this had been a real snit fit of Bill's it would take his twin a little while to calm down and the only other place he could go in a towel was the other dressing room. Reluctantly he followed his friend into the other room.

"We have a refugee," Gustav said, clearly very amused.

He saw Georg's eyes widen slightly in shock when his friend saw him and he was sure Georg's breathing sped up a little, but when Georg grinned he thought he must be imagining things.

"Lover's tiff?" Georg said cheekily.

"Eeewww," Tom said and, making sure his towel was firmly wrapped around him, sat down on the couch. "The diva threw an epi and didn't bother to give me any clothes as he threw me out."

He tried to look as if he was annoyed rather than thoroughly embarrassed.

"Did you drop his eyeliner or something?" Georg teased.

"Search me," Tom replied and then blushed as he realised what he had just said and to whom; "sometimes Bill's mind is as much of a mystery to me as it is to everyone else."

He did his very best to cover his blunder.

When he dared look back at Georg he caught his friend looking at him and Georg glanced away very quickly. Slowly it dawned on Tom that Georg might possibly have been checking him out and suddenly Bill's plan didn't seem quite so ridiculous. The idea that Georg had been looking at him in exactly the way he wanted Georg to be looking at him gave him just a little more confidence.

"Can I borrow a t-shirt?" he asked, standing up again and wandering towards where Gustav was fiddling with stuff in a bag.

Gustav always brought spare things just in case of emergencies.

"Sure," his friend said and handed him a neatly folded black one.

"Thanks," Tom replied, turned a little and dropped the t-shirt onto the floor, "crap."

He had chosen his spot carefully; he could be as devious as his brother, and as he bent down to pick up the shirt he let the towel slip.

"Fuck," he said as it hit the floor.

He only hoped that his arse wasn't as bony as he feared and was in fact as nice to look at as Bill thought, because it was on display. Picking up the towel and t-shirt, he swore a bit more for appearances sake and put the towel back around his waist before pulling the t-shirt over his head.

"One day I'm going to put Bill over my knee and spank him," he said as if very annoyed and sat back down again.

"He might like that," Gustav pointed out with a laugh.

"Do you mind?" Tom said as if offended; "that's my little brother you're talking about."

"And I bet under that butter-wouldn't-melt exterior he's as kinky as your are," Georg joined in, but when he looked at his friends their bassist appeared rather flushed.

Tom just gave Georg a long hard stare that made his friend laugh like a loon. He was slowly beginning to think this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

====

Tom didn't even know Bill had been planning stage three of Operation Get Georg for Tom and he found out when he opened the door of another hotel room in another city three days after the towel escapade. They were all knackered and all needed sleep and he was very surprised to find Georg on his doorstep.

"My bed's covered in water," Georg said, sounding completely perplexed; "there are no more rooms on this floor; Bill's not answering his door and Gustav snores: can I share with you tonight?"

Tom glanced behind him at the Queen sized double bed.

"Um, sure," he said; he was too tired to even bother to try and come up with an excuse.

It wasn't as if they hadn't shared sleeping space before and no matter what Bill thought he was playing at, Tom didn't have the energy for any of it. He padded back to bed, lifted the duvet and climbed in.

"Turn the light off when you're done in the bathroom," he said and he was almost asleep by the time he felt the bed dip and the room was finally plunged into darkness.

====

It was lovely and cosy and warm and Tom was dreaming about being hugged by a huge cuddly teddy bear; a bear that for some reason suddenly began shaking. The shaking became annoying very quickly and he opened his eyes in a very disgruntled mood. It was shortly after this that reality hit and he realised the reason he was so nice and warm was that he was wrapped around another person and that person was currently shaking his shoulder.

He groaned in mortification as he realised he was happily cuddled up to Georg and Georg was awake and had obviously been trying to wake him. Bill was going to die a slow and painful death.

"Fuck," he said and crawled off Georg, not daring to look at his friend.

It hadn't occurred to him the night before, because he had been so tired, but he had a small idiosyncrasy that very rarely came out to play. He had shared sleeping space with both Georg and Gustav in their early days of cheap hotels and not a lot of option and it hadn't been a problem. When he shared sleeping space with Bill it wasn't really a problem, because Bill knew exactly what would happen, but no one else did.

When Tom was attached to someone either in a familial sense or a romantic sense, his subconscious got snugly. It had started when he and Bill were small and the number of times their mother had found them tightly wound around each other in the morning was nobody's business. Even now, if he and Bill had to share a bed for some reason they ended up like the babes in the wood, and between them it was completely innocent. Tom had found out his subconscious did the same thing in not so innocent circumstances when he had stayed the night for the first time with a girl. That was one of the reasons his one night stands didn't tend to last all night; it was embarrassing to wake up clutching or being clutched like a giant doll.

Before he dared look up, he felt the bed move and lifted his head just in time to see Georg disappearing into the bathroom. He wasn't sure if his friend was deathly embarrassed or was just desperate for a leak; he could imagine both situations having the same urgency. When he heard the loo flush he hoped things weren't going to be too awkward and sat up, bunching the duvet in his lap to hide his morning erection. At least he hadn't been humping the teddy bear in his dream; that would have been too embarrassing.

"So since when have you been a snuggler?" Georg asked, walking out of the bathroom as if nothing odd had happened, but Tom could see the slight flush to his friend's cheeks.

"I'm not," Tom protested, trying to play along, "I was just having a weird dream about giant teddy bears."

In a normal situation that would have been too embarrassing to mention, but anything was better than the real reason his subconscious had decided he needed to snuggle.

"So I'm a teddy bear now?" Georg asked with a grin. "Does that mean I get to sit on an amp and not do any work?"

"Yeah, Listing," Tom said, getting up and moving into the bathroom as fast as possible, "like you do any work anyway."

He slammed the door and looked down at his traitorous body, willing his erection to go away like a normal morning. It just tented his boxes and stayed there as if it had no intention of going away, ever. He was going to have a hard on for Georg for the rest of his life and there was nothing he could do about it; he was doomed.

"I'm going back to my room for a shower," he heard Georg's slightly muffled voice through the door; "thank for sharing. I'll see you at breakfast."

"See you," Tom replied and let his head rock back and hit the door.

He was going to have to take himself in hand, quite literally, before he was fit for the world and then he was going to have to tell Bill to lay off the plan or he was going to go nuts.

====

Tom hadn't had a chance to speak to Bill all day; every time he tried Bill was with someone else and, quite worryingly, several times it was Georg. If Tom hadn't known there was a master plan going on, he might have been jealous. By the evening when they all collapsed in a booth at a private club where there was some industry party going on, he knew it was too late to bother, so he found a nice dark corner and decided to wait out the night.

First David vanished to talk to someone important, then Gustav was dragged away by a friend from another band, Bill wandered off next and of course Saki followed him, which eventually just left Tom and Georg. It had taken over an hour for everyone to disperse and Tom had seen Georg get through six vodka and orange juices, so he really wasn't very surprised when Georg scooted up beside him. When Georg was drunk he became a little touchy feely; hugging people and things like that.

"Hey, Tom," Georg said with a cheerful grin; "what's up; you've been quiet all night?"

"Hey yourself," Tom replied and did his best to put on an irreverent smile; "just contemplating the talent."

Georg's grin became wider.

"Guys or girls?" his friend asked with a little giggle.

Tom wasn't sure what to say for a bit, but then decided that Georg was too drunk to really notice.

"Guy," he said and took a swig of his drink; it was only fizzy water so it didn't exactly bolster his confidence.

Getting drunk was not something he had any intention of doing in the near future, especially around Georg. Of course he had told everyone else he was drinking vodka and tonic.

"Just one?" Georg asked, throwing an arm around him and staring out of their dark corner.

"Yep," Tom said, not trying to move away; "just the one."

Georg giggled as if that was funny.

"More discerning with the guys then?" Georg said, knocking back the rest of the vodka and orange left in the glass on the table.

"Let's just say I'm looking for different things in a guy," Tom said, trying to keep his tone light.

He really didn't know why he was letting the conversation go on; they were into dangerous territory now. It wasn't as if he could just blurt out the truth without Georg running for the hills.

"So not just good looking and well hung then?" Georg quipped back.

"Yeah well that helps," Tom said, as if it really was just a joke, "but y'know, I want other things too, like a good laugh, easy going, talented ... good friend."

The moment he said it he knew he had gone too far, but it was too late. Georg turned slowly to look at him and he knew his friend had picked up the clues.

"And you're not crushing on David or Gustav are you?" Georg asked in a voice that was only just loud enough to be heard over the music in the club.

Tom was mentally kicking himself; he had just wrecked everything. His big mouth might have cost him Georg's friendship and Bill's carefully laid plans were in ruins. For a while they stayed perfectly still, just looking at each other and then Tom found shock lancing through him as Georg slowly leaned towards him. He knew that move; he'd used it many times and he didn't even think as his instincts kicked in and he mirrored it. Then they were kissing and he thought the world might have just ended and this was heaven. Georg's lips were much rougher than Bill's had been and there was a lot more of Georg as they pressed against each other and Tom's mind just sailed away.

He didn’t even care if Georg wanted to take the lead and, as the kiss deepened, he let Georg's tongue plunder his mouth. It felt wonderful and amazing and his heart was hammering in his chest like a freight train. He was actually getting what he had been dreaming about and he didn't care where he was or what else might be going on and ...

It was like flicking a switch as his higher brain turned back on and one thing occurred to him. He pulled back, holding Georg's face in both hands and seeing the shock on his friend's face as he forcefully broke the kiss.

"How drunk are you, Georg?" he asked as he looked in his friend's eyes. "If you're going to wake up in the morning and pretend this never happened I can't do it. If this is just tonight I'd rather just be your friend."

He meant it too, him; the king of one night stands just couldn't let it happen. In that moment he finally understood what Bill was always harping on about; the one. Georg was more important to him than any amount of sexual gratification; more important than himself, and the only other person in the world that meant that much to him was Bill.

"Haven't touched a drop," Georg said in a very sober tone; "been on orange juice all night. You?"

"Water," Tom said with an almost hysterical little laugh.

Georg had been doing exactly the same thing he had; pretending to drink and not actually having anything at all. He'd had Bill to help him, whispering to the waitresses who kept coming round to their booth and he didn't know how Georg had managed it until the penny dropped.

"Bill," he said as everything added up; "Bill was altering your drinks orders too."

Bill had known; all night Bill had known what was going on and hadn't even hinted at it; he was amazed.

"As much as I love your brother," Georg said, pulling him a little closer, "like a brother," Georg added and made him grin, "can we leave him out of the conversation. I'm pretty sure I can only handle one Kaulitz and I don't fancy him."

Tom used his tongue to fiddle with his lip ring and watched Georg's eyes zero in on it.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked and laced his fingers through Georg's hair as they reinitiated the kiss.

He even let himself be pushed backwards onto the booth seat and his cap be pushed off his head. If anyone did look into the booth they would just assume Georg had some girl in the dark and the cap had just been getting in the way.

**End of Part 1**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Georg, sorry to interrupt," Tom heard Gustav's voice and groaned since Georg had finally slipped one of those big, bassist hands down his trousers and he was well on his way to ecstasy, "but have you seen Tom? David wants to move out soon and I can't find him."

Georg sat up and looked over to where Gustav had to have been standing and then back down at him. Tom could see the question in his friend's gaze and no matter the disappointment about being interrupted he knew he had to answer it. Leaning on his elbows he half sat up so that he was looking over the table.

"Holy shit," Gustav said, clearly not having been expecting that at all.

A flustered Gustav was quite amusing and Tom couldn't help grinning.

"Right, okay," Gustav continued, obviously trying to recover his composure, "that's that problem solved. Van, out back, fifteen minutes."

"You think we freaked him out?" Tom asked as their friend turned and disappeared back the way he had come.

"Only in that he's probably wondering how he missed all the signs," Georg said with a grin. "Once he has that figured out he'll be fine."

Tom hoped so, but most of the blood had left his brain some time ago so he wasn't really thinking overly much.

"Now what was I doing before we were so rudely interrupted?" Georg said in a mock thoughtful tone.

Tom thrust his hips a little just to make sure his friend remembered.

"Oh yeah," Georg said with a laugh and Tom flopped back onto the seat and moaned as the kissing and fondling resumed.

====

They made it out to the van looking somewhat mussed about five minutes late and the others were already waiting for them. Bill took one look at them and literally squealed and jumped up and down, clapping his hands as he did so. How Bill was sure they had been messing with each other Tom wasn't sure, since they weren't indiscrete enough to be holding hands or anything and he just knew Gustav wouldn't have mentioned it, but he wasn't about to pretend otherwise.

"You," he said, pointing at his twin and walking up to him, "you," he poked Bill in the chest, "are the best brother a guy could ask for."

Bill beamed at him and then wrapped him in a hug.

"Anything for you," Bill said and then turned to climb into the van where Gustav was already seated.

Tom let Georg climb in next and then climbed in himself, leaving a very confused looking David standing outside. They hadn’t even had the bisexual conversation yet, so he thought that David had better be sitting down before they told him anything at all.

For the first part of the journey Tom sat perfectly normally, looking out the window, but then he looked forward and noticed David glancing at him in the rear view mirror. It was one of those wide angle ones that both driver and passenger seat could see and he couldn't help seeing David looking from the front passenger side. Their manager looked away quite quickly, but it piqued Tom's interest and he turned to Georg and grinned at his friend, flicking his eyes towards the front seat. He didn't want to do this if Georg objected, but when he slid his hand towards Georg's, Georg reached out and took it.

They sat that way for a while, not really doing anything except playful finger touching. There was a gap between their seats, but it really wasn't that big and Tom shuffled towards Georg a little. He leant towards Georg and Georg leant towards him and he could see David trying to work out what was going on from the front seat.

"Want to give him a little show?" Tom asked quietly.

Georg grinned mischievously.

"Sounds like fun," Georg replied and they both looked towards the front.

Tom waited until David was looking somewhere else and then leant in the rest of the way, catching Georg's lips with his own. It felt so good that he instantly forgot why he was doing this and settled into the kiss for what it was. Georg was really very good at the whole kissing thing and Tom's brain gave up concentrating on anything but Georg's lips and tongue.

"What the fuck are you two doing?"

David's outburst jolted him back to reality and the undignified squeaking of David's voice made him grin; but he schooled his features into complete innocence before he turned to look at their manager.

"I would have thought that was obvious," he said and rolled his eyes.

It was abundantly clear that David had no idea what to say to that; their manager looked a bit like a fish out of water.

"Is this a joke?" the poor man eventually asked.

"Not in the slightest," Georg said before Tom could answer.

"But you’re the straight ones," David said in a confused, almost desperate tone.

"Hey," Gustav said, sounding offended.

Bill laughed.

"Actually I think you'll find Gustav is the only straight one," Bill said in a helpful voice, "unless there's something you want to share, Juschtel?"

"Not at the moment," Gustav replied, falling in with the rest of them; "I'll let you know if I change my mind."

"But ... but," David seemed to be having a real problem and was looking straight at Bill, "you tell everyone you're not gay all the time and they're all over the girls."

"I'm not gay," Bill said and Tom almost laughed out loud at the sweetness of the tone, "I'm bi-sexual and at the moment it looks like Tom and Georg are all over each other."

The sweetness belied the steel in Bill's eyes; Tom knew that look all too well and Tom hoped David did as well. It basically meant, mess with my family and you won't know what hit you.

"Don't look so worried," Tom said, realising that the situation was becoming a little more serious and they needed to make a few things clear; "it's not as if we're about to announce it to the world ... yet." 

He had no intention of keeping him and Georg a secret forever, but even he could see that telling everyone straight away would be a mistake. They were all professionals after all.

"But the girls," David seemed to be calming down, "someone will notice you two aren't after all the girls."

"That," Tom said with a smile, "would be why we pay you."

He really wanted to climb into Georg's lap and kiss him senseless, but he realised that might have been a bit much for David, so he sat back just holding Georg's hand. Anything else would have to wait until later.

====

Tom shut the door of his hotel room and then just stood there for a moment, watching Georg walk away from him. This was it; he had what he had been pining for in front of him, ready willing and able and all he seemed able to do was stand there looking.

"Tom," Georg's voice snapped him back to reality and he found Georg looking at him with a worried little frown; "you okay?"

"Yeah," Tom said with a small smile; "it just hit me, that's all. I've got you; you're actually here and I can't quite believe it."

Now Georg smiled as well; that little, mischievous smile that had him going weak at the knees.

"If you come over here I think I can help you believe it," Georg said and gave him such bedroom eyes that Tom was walking before he thought about it.

Maybe there was something to Georg's claims of being a great seducer; Tom found himself more than a little impressed. He walked up to Georg until they were only millimetres apart and then he reached out and pulled on Georg's t-shirt. It was more of a swaying together than Georg coming to him since Georg had a significant amount of mass on him, but once the kiss that had been interrupted by David's outburst had been rekindled it really didn't matter. A little bomb went off in the back of Tom's brain as revelation and action met and all his desires came flooding out.

He had never felt this desperate before; excited yes, desperate no. He wanted to touch and be touched and he needed to get under Georg's clothes. The need for sex wasn't new; he was a teenage male, but it was as if his life depended on it. There had been one thought preying on his mind since his talk with Bill; one thought that had haunted his dreams and given him so many hardons he had lost count. Not caring in the slightest what it would seem like, he grabbed Georg's belt and undid it before going to work on the button fly.

"Are you this eager with the girls?" Georg asked and sounded a little breathless.

"Nope," Tom said, smiling in triumph as he released the last button, "but there's something I've been dying to do."

He fell to his knees and looked up at Georg through his eyelashes, just to make sure Georg was not about to object. Tom couldn't imagine a man in his right mind refusing a blow job, but you never could tell, so he checked. Georg was looking surprised, but anything but reluctant, so Tom took that as his cue to continue. Pulling Georg's jeans and underwear down a little, he gave himself room to manoeuvre and then freed Georg's ample and already hard cock from the confines of the restricting material.

Tom had never seen Georg erect like that before; none of them were overly shy having lived in each other's pockets for so long, but this scenario was new. Their bassist had two years of growing on him and Georg was significantly larger than he had been thinking and he felt his stomach flutter at the sight. He really wasn't sure how far they would get that night, or even how far he wanted them to get, but he definitely found his whole attention focused on the cock in front of him.

If this had been any other sort of situation and he had just stopped, staring, it would have earned him some sort of quip, but Georg didn't push him this time. He was allowed to look as long as he liked, until the ideas that had been plaguing him for days finally made him move. Cocks were not his forte; the female anatomy was very well known to him, not as well known as he often made out, but he knew his way around enough to please most of the girls he took to his bed, but cocks were only a personal thing. The only other cock he had touched was Bill's and since it was almost identical to his own that could possibly be considered cheating. However, it could never be said that Tom didn't go into things with as much enthusiasm as Bill always did, it was just he tended to think more first. He'd been thinking enough lately for a lifetime, so he dived in.

Having been on the receiving end of more than one inexperienced blow job, he knew that enthusiasm counted for a lot and he figured that being male he should know what would feel good. Making sure that teeth would not be involved, he carefully took hold of Georg's cock in one hand and lowered his mouth slowly over the head. It tasted weird, but he'd gone down on girls before and they tasted weirder, so it wasn't off putting, and what made it totally worth the mental anguish he had been through since he had thought of the idea was the heartfelt moan that erupted from Georg's chest.

The moan seemed to start somewhere near Georg's centre and then rumble outwards; it was quite the most intoxicating sound Tom had ever heard. Any memories of girls flew out of his head as his whole brain focused solely on Georg and what he was doing to Georg. Inching forward he swallowed more of his new boyfriend, letting the head of Georg's cock rub across the roof of his mouth. Then he sucked just a little.

"God, Tom!"

From Georg's tone he thought he was doing rather well.

He tried moving some more and sucking and soon found that he did have a gag reflex, but he hoped he covered it quite well. Not that Georg was likely to have noticed, because Georg had fingers wrapped in his dreads and was making the most wonderfully sinful noises that spoke of deep, all encompassing pleasure. Tom gave himself points for enthusiasm and did his best to continue for as long as he could. He soon discovered that blow jobs were easier received than they were given as his jaw began to ache, but with Georg encouraging him on he really didn't care. He hoped he had never been a selfish lover, but in this case he really was focused totally on Georg's pleasure.

So many dreams had floated through his head since Bill's forthright revelation had awakened the possibilities in him, but none of them lived up to the reality. Georg was at his mercy and he milked his boyfriend both literally and figuratively. He wanted to send Georg over the edge and he didn't care what he had to do to make it happen, or what would come after.

He licked, he sucked and he swallowed Georg down as far as he could and when Georg began making rather desperate noises and motions he didn't give up. In fact he redoubled his efforts.

"Tom ..." Georg's voice was hoarse and tight, "I'm gonna ..."

Quite deliberately Tom took as much of Georg's cock into his mouth as he could without gagging and sucked hard.

"Oh god," Georg said in a strangled tone and Tom felt his boyfriend shudder from head to foot and liquid hit the back of his mouth.

He swallowed automatically, more out of reflex than any type of planning and then he milked Georg for every aftershock Georg could stand.

"Tom," Georg said eventually in a rather desperate voice, trying to urge him away, "stop ... please."

He knew the sensation of overload and so he finally drew back, smiling and feeling very pleased with himself. Georg was standing there, head down and eyes closed and Tom could feel Georg's legs shaking. Just the outcome he had wanted and he very slowly stood until he was face to face with Georg again. Georg was shorter than he was, gone were the days when their bassist towered over all of them, but there wasn't enough difference to make him bend much.

Eventually Georg lifted his head and opened his eyes and Tom was captivated by the deep green those eyes were in the hotel room light. Georg always came across as laid back even to his friends, but Tom knew that there was a deeper soul behind the outer shell and he could see it now. He didn't expect pretty words from Georg; they were both guys and he could see all he needed in Georg's expressive eyes. When Georg leant forward and kissed him, he let himself be pulled closer and melted into the touch.

His nerves lit up everywhere he was in contact with Georg and he gave up the control he had only recently been exerting over his companion. In every other relationship, if most of them could be called that, he had ever had, he had been the lead, even in his experimentation with Bill had hadn't given that up, but it was exciting to think that he could let that go if he wanted to. In the gentle but passionate kiss he wondered if Georg felt the same; was Georg as willing to give up the normal in this meeting of the physical.

Eventually he drew back a little and found Georg was looking at him again.

"What do you want?" he asked and it was in that moment he realised that he was willing to give Georg anything.

It was quite a revelation to him and the smile Georg gave him in return took his breath away.

"You," Georg said in a light tone, which belied the serious glint in those green eyes, "naked."

Tom felt his heart flutter again and slowly took a step back. Taking his t-shirts, he slowly pulled them over his head, throwing off the black wool hat keeping his dreads back at the same time. He had lost his cap at some point earlier in the proceedings and he couldn't help smiling as he realised he had no idea when. He kicked his shoes off next, toeing off his socks afterwards with a proficiency he had learned impressed the ladies.

"Showing off?" Georg asked with a small laugh, but Tom didn't think the way Georg's eyes roamed over him was any laughing matter.

"You should see what I can do with a bra," he replied, opening his belt and flicking it as he released the fly on his jeans and let them fall down.

"'Fraid you're going to have to teach Gustav that now," Georg said, stepping up to him before he could push his boxers down; "I don't think either of are going to need it."

The heavy meaning behind the light words made Tom's breath come faster than even the light touch at his waist.

"Maybe Bill," Tom said, his voice a little less steady than he would have liked, "you never know who he'll be after next and he needs all the help he can get."

He really wasn't thinking about what he was saying, it was only habit that made him reply at all. Sex was not new, being naked with a potential sexual partner was not new, but he still shivered as Georg eased his boxers off his hips for him. They fell into the pile with his jeans and, as Georg moved back a little and urged him along, he stepped out of them. He didn't have a stitch of clothing left; nothing to hide behind at all and for one ridiculous moment he was nervous Georg would change his mind. He was tall and skinny; he didn't have sculpted abs like Georg or Gustav and for a brief second he felt exposed and inadequate.

"So perfect," Georg whispered and took all his fears away.

When Georg's finger tips danced lightly over his chest, he let out a shuddering breath. He knew he had been thinking stupid things; Georg had seen him half dressed a hundred times, but this felt so different. All his confidence had been wiped away with one thought and Georg had given it back with two words; that had to be a record turn around even for a Kaultiz's speeding brain.

It was silly: when he saw Georg's eyes travelling downwards, he actually blushed. Georg noticed because Georg gave him one of the patented Listing smirks that could kill at twenty paces; that kicked Tom's brain back into gear.

"Well," he said, "now you've got me naked, what are you going to do with me?"

He had offered Georg the choices this time, so all he could do was ask.

"Well I was thinking of dragging you into the shower," Georg said in a low, sexy tone, "and then soaping every inch of your body."

Georg leaned into him, still running one finger over his chest in the most alluring way.

"And then I thought I might rinse you off and see if different bits of you taste the same," Georg whispered in his ear, "or if your nipples," Tom's breath hitched as Georg flicked one sensitive nub, "have a different flavour to your neck," a light kiss was placed just below his ear, "or your belly button."

When a finger tickled the indentation in his stomach about all his brain could come up with was a wish that the hand attached would move lower.

"What do you think?" Georg asked, standing back just a little.

Tom mentally kicked himself for losing the plot again and did his best to gather his thoughts.

"I think I could live with that," he said, doing his very best to sound in complete control.

No girl since his first fumbling encounter had ever made his as weak at the knees as Georg was managing and he was beginning to suspect that there was something to be said for Bill's theory of love and sex being a very convincing package. He then realised he had mentally referred to the l-word and his thoughts fell over themselves into a very messy heap.

"Tom, are you still with me?" Georg sounded worried again.

Tom looked at his friend, his lover and came to the conclusion that he was so far gone there was no way back and he hadn't even noticed until that very moment.

"I think I just realised what Bill's always raving about," he said and it made him feel so vulnerable.

It was a wonderful feeling knowing that that burning he could sense in the pit of his stomach was not just lust, but it was kind of terrifying at the same time.

"Could be that your little brother has had it right all along," Georg said, pulling him in close again so they were body to body. "I think we owe it to him to make sure, don't you?"

The way his cock bumped against Georg's where it was still hanging out of Georg's clothes took away most conscious thought, but Tom had enough brain power to nod.

"Definitely," he said and gave in to the desire to rub himself against his lover.

Making it into the bathroom, stripping Georg of his clothes and climbing into the shower were a rather mysterious set of events in Tom's head, because he was much more focused on kissing and touching than whatever else was going on. All he knew was that his brain came back on when he was standing just a little too far to the left as Georg turned on the water and it was bloody cold.

"Sorry," Georg apologised as he yelped and danced out of the way; "I didn't think the water would reach that far. Damn good shower."

He was now nicely squashed up against Georg in the small space where the water couldn't reach, so he couldn't complain too much, but he wasn't about to let Georg off that easily.

"I might forgive you," he said, narrowing his eyes, "but you're going to have to work for it."

Georg grinned at him, a very interesting look in those twinkling green eyes. If there was one thing that anybody who had ever met Georg knew, it was that Georg was born for mischief and Tom knew he was in trouble; probably good trouble, but trouble none-the-less.

"It's only fair," Georg said and gently pushed him under the now warm spray.

Keeping his dreads from becoming too wet was an art that he had perfected a long time ago and reaching for the scrunchy that he habitually left in the shower for such occasions he bunched them out of the way. By the time he was finished, Georg was holding a bottle of shower gel and waiting for him. Under Georg's hot gaze, he felt far warmer than the water actually was.

He couldn't take his eyes off Georg's hands as his lover poured the thick gel onto one palm, placed the bottle back on the small shelf and then rubbed his hands together. The anticipation was thrilling as Georg gave him a very slow up and down and then carefully reached out to touch him. He could feel the calluses on Georg's fingers from playing the bass, but they only added to the pleasure as Georg slowly lathered soap over the top of his chest.

"Turn around," Georg whispered and Tom did as he was asked without even thinking about it for more than a moment.

When Georg stepped up behind him, arms encircling him, goosebumps came up all over his body, but this time it wasn't because of the cold; it was in reaction to the wonderful feeling. He put his head back, leaning his back against Georg as his lover ran soapy hands all over his front, down his arms, over his hips. With a girl he would have tried to play his reactions, with Georg he just reacted and he didn’t care that he was moaning like a porn star. He never wanted Georg to stop touching him, not ever; he could spend the rest of his life under the ministrations of Georg's hands as far as he was concerned. It just felt so good.

There was one area that Georg seemed to be leaving alone, but it turned out to be worth the wait when Georg's nibble fingers finally slipped around and over his cock. He pushed back against Georg, feeling his lover's rekindled erection pressing against the crease of his arse and basically begged for more attention with every cell in his body. He was rewarded with a few more strokes and some very nice fondling of his balls, but after that the hand doing the stroking was removed and he whined in disappointment.

"Not yet," Georg said in his ear and then moved away from him to start washing his back.

When those clever hands reached his arse, he was already purring from the wonderful attention all over his shoulders and sides and the way Georg massaged his backside had him in fits of ecstasy. He was a very tactile person and this was tactile heaven. When Georg began to wash him off, he was quite surprised and more than a little frustrated that the wonderful sensations were over.

"You pout almost as well as Bill," Georg said with a chuckle, rinsing the soap off of him by pulling the shower head off the wall, "but don't forget what comes next."

Tom's brain had taken a sex soaked holiday while Georg washed him and he had forgotten, but the gentle reminder brought it all back and he felt his cock jump in anticipation. He didn’t have long to wait either as Georg turned off the shower and put it back before opening the door and pulling him out of the cubicle and into the bathroom proper. Before he had any say in the matter, he was being wrapped in a big fluffy towel and Georg appeared to be mothering him. This illusion was shattered very rapidly, however, as Georg finished drying his shoulder and promptly kissed him there.

The kiss was light and fast, but it made him shiver and whatever blood he had managed to reclaim for brain function drained away further south once again. Where the towel dried, Georg's mouth followed, lavishing extra attention on certain parts and making him whimper and gasp. He was pretty sure his nipples had never felt that sensitive in his entire life, not even with sunburn.

His cock liked the kiss and his knees did wobble rather startlingly, but he would have liked more when he realised Georg was moving on. He had been hoping that that would have been an area Georg focused on for a little while, but apparently not, and he wasn't exactly in a position to complain. The nip on his arse as Georg moved behind him was rather distracting as the towel was swiped between his legs and up the crack of his behind.

The kiss at the base of his spine wasn't unexpected, but when he realised Georg's fingers were lingering on his arse he wasn't sure what was coming next. Georg squeezed the cheeks of his behind gently before he felt himself being spread and then he almost died as Georg's tongue stroked over his entrance and pleasure rippled up his spine. He had to grab the towel rail to stop from falling over and he bent forward slightly as Georg did the same thing again.

"Oh god," he said with as much breath as he could drag into his fluttering chest.

He was pretty sure he was blushing from his toes to the root of his hair as well, because the sensation felt so incredibly intimate. No one had ever touched him there and it caused the arousal bubbling through him to boil and his nerves to fire in crazy ways and every hair on his body to stand on end. It was, to put it mildly, incredible.

Never had he considered Georg's tongue particularly long, but it seemed to be quite long enough then as Georg continued to make him crazy. It was all a little much for him and when Georg urged his legs apart one thigh was shaking so badly it almost collapsed. He was hard and throbbing and completely beyond coherent thought as Georg exploited what was clearly a weak spot he had no idea he had. That a tongue, that Georg's tongue, was there, pushing against him and teasing the thousands of little nerve receptors blew his mind almost as much as the sensations themselves.

How long Georg held him on the edge of insanity he had no idea; it was one infinite moment of pleasure, but when Georg reached up took hold of his cock as well he was done for. All he could do was whimper and feel his body approach the surrender to which his mind had long since succumbed. If he had been able to, he was sure he would have yelled Georg's name as he came, but as it was, his motor functions were so completely scrambled that all he managed was an incoherent noise and his legs really did give out.

Never had anything made him come so completely undone as his whole being dissolved in the pleasure running through him. Only as he slowly came down did he realise that Georg was his first real sexual partner that he trusted enough to let go so completely. Bill was the only other person in the world he trusted that much, but he had not been able to surrender so totally, because it had been an experiment, nothing more. Once again he was reminded quite how deeply he was involved in this already.

He came back to himself leaning against Georg and sitting on the floor. His heart was hammering in his chest, but he felt so relaxed and sated that he didn't want to move.

"Back with me?" Georg asked and he glanced up at his lovers face to see a tender smile on Georg's face.

"Almost," he said, letting his contentment come out in his voice; "I just have to find the rest of my wits."

"If I'd known quite how lovely you look when you come I would have been tempted earlier," Georg said, helping him sit up.

At any other time Tom would have thought that was an incredibly mushy, girly thing to say, but about then he couldn't help himself and he smiled. He mentally blamed it on the orgasm that had wiped out his higher brain functions.

"If I'd known how good you were at this I'd have jumped you earlier," he finally managed to make a comeback as Georg helped him up.

There was rather a mess on the floor, but he really couldn't have cared less as Georg pulled him back towards the other room.

"Let's continue this somewhere more comfortable," Georg suggested and Tom couldn't help but agree.

====

A loud banging woke Tom from a very sound sleep.

"We have to be on the bus in half an hour."

It was Bill's voice from the other side of the door and for a moment Tom just peered at the room blearily.

"Tom, Georg," Bill tried again, "you better be getting up."

"We are," Tom yelled back at his bossy sibling as his brain began to slowly function.

"Georg, Gustav packed most of your stuff," Bill's voice came a third time; "you owe him big time. See you downstairs."

Tom just grunted and Georg was still in the peering around the room stage, so there was nothing from him. Neither of them were really morning people and they had spent half the night enjoying each other. Tom grinned to himself as he remembered some of the fun things they had been up to. They hadn't actually made it to full-on penetrative sex because they were missing some supplies and proper instructions, but they had done just about everything else they could think of. It had been a very exploratory and entertaining night as far as Tom was concerned, but waking up was not fun.

Knowing that if he put his head down again he would be asleep in seconds and also being aware that Bill would kill him if kept him waiting, he leant over and gave Georg a kiss.

"Don't go back to sleep," he said, looking into his boyfriend's sleepy face, "I'm going to shower."

"Hmm," was all Georg said.

Tom dragged himself out of bed, but couldn't help grinning all the way to the bathroom. He was so happy he felt like singing and that was just a little too close to being Bill for comfort. It was as he moved the spare towel under the sink that he found a bottle of lube, a whole pack of condoms and a leaflet declaring itself to be "The Joys of Anal Sex". He couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.

Only one person could have put them there and the idea of Bill facilitating his sex life was hilarious. Facilitating true love, yes, his sex life, no. Picking them up, he padded back towards the bedroom to find Georg still lying in bed and clearly going back to sleep.

"Hey, Dopey," he called, grinning from ear to ear, "seems we weren't as without supplies as we thought."

Then he threw the lube and the condoms so they landed on Georg's exposed back. The way Georg's eyes shot open, the lube bottle was rather chilly.

"We'll have to get round to using those soon or Bill will be very disappointed in us," Tom said, laughing at the disgruntled face Georg was making before turning and walking back into the bathroom.

"I could always wash your back," Georg said in a far more awake tone than Tom had expected and he paused at the door.

It was tempting, very tempting and the way his cock twitched told him his anatomy was up for round ... actually he couldn't remember which round it would be, but then he remembered Bill and he remembered Bill the last time he had been late to the bus because of a groupie. That rather killed his libido; Bill had made him pay for days. 

He was about to escape into the bathroom and lock the door when he found out he had waited too long. Strong arms wound around him from behind and he groaned; sometimes life could be so unfair. Bill would verbally dissect them and Gustav wouldn't speak to them at all and David would give them the responsibility talk and ... Georg kissed his neck right in the spot he'd first kissed him after the shower and suddenly he didn't care anymore. No one could blame him really; it was a force of nature working against good time keeping and that force was Georg. When the others beat down the door; then he'd worry.

The End


End file.
